The present invention relates to an axial joint, namely a ball-joint, in which the housing and the ball pin have a common axis in the center position of the ball pin. Axial joints of this type are frequently in use in the construction of vehicles, mostly as a stabilizing strut with a ball-joint on each end.
Ball-joints of the prior art require a ball socket, which, following manufacture, require further processing or handling.